The Bearer of Harem Fantasy
by Tafyapyap
Summary: First ever crossover fic with my two favorite things: ponies and Pokemon. Okay, so, Keldeo does this chant that sends him to the MLP universe. There, he will live out his harem of 6 beautiful ponies! Rated M ;D
1. Ponies Everywhere!

** The Bearer of Harem Fantasy  
**

**Please don't ask how this came into mind. Please, PLEASE don't ask. First time I'll ever do a crossover fiction. This will feature Keldeo in the Pokemon world first then it'll be about him in the MLP world. For sure, I'll do a chapter for each pony of the Mane 6. Well, let's see how this goes. Enjoy!**

* * *

_ Chapter 1: Ponies Everywhere!_

"Hah!" BAM! Another rock down with the power of my awesome hooves! I was out in the fields training in a rocky pond. My mentors Terrakion, Virizion, and Cobalion were watching me train. I could hear Terrakion yelling out compliments at me. Terrakion is always my favorite: funny and very silly, but also that one guy you can count on to come to your side when you're in trouble. "Whoo, yeah! Kick those rock's assess, gah hah hah ha!" I chuckled and blasted water out of my hooves to destroy this one big rock easily. "Aww yeah!" I galloped over to Terrakion and we did an epic high hoof! "That was ssssoooolid, ma brotha!"

"Keldeo." Cobalion's very deep voice all of a sudden caught my attention. "Quit fooling around and act serious. There is no acting like a goofball to becoming stronger." I grunted. You can always count on Mr. Grouchy Goat to be a killjoy. Terrakion scoffed. "Sir Buzzkillington, may I ask what stick shoved up your ass this fine day?"

I tried my very hardest not to crack up laughing. Virizion looked like he was on the verge of death trying to hold in his own laughter. However, Cobalion gave us a serial killer look that made us all shut up: yeah, it is NOT a good idea to get on his bad side.

"Cobalion, please. They are just having fun, take a joke for a change, hm?" Virizion told him. He's the calm mentor of the three. More serious than Terrakion but nowhere NEAR as serious as Cobalion. I still can't get over the face he's a boy, though. Terrakion suddenly spoke up. "Actually, you guys, have you guys ever heard of this spell?"

"A spell?" I curiously asked.

"Hm? What spell, Terra?" Virizion wondered too.

"..." Cobalion, of course, said nothing.

He continued on. "Yep! I heard about this chanting that will take you to a whole 'nother world! I heard this world is filled with beauuuuutiful ladies~! "Beautiful ladies?!" Virizion and I said excitedly, but then he took it back to try to act calm. I was really curious about this spell. "So, how do you do it?" "Well... it goes like... now what did Landorous tell me... oh! I remember now! Here, I'll demonstrate!" Virizion and I looked at each other. "Demonstrate?" "Yeah! Watch."

He scooted over to the pond, cringing a little because he doesn't like water for obvious reasons. He positioned himself, standing completely still. "..." We all watched to see what he would do. "Okay, here goes!" He started twirling around and stood on his hindlegs and did this sacred...dance?

_**"Ata kata laka baka shaka uulala, FREINDSHIP! Ata kata laka baka shaka uulala, FREINDSHIP! Ata kata laka baka shaka uulala, FREINDSHIP! SHARE THE MAGIC WITH ME!" **_

"..."

What. The. Hell. Was. THAT?

"Umm... that's not really... what I have to do...right?" "Oh yes sonny, it is. However, because I didn't put THIS on, it didn't work." Terrakion showed us a shining gold chain. In the middle of it was a circular crest with 6 different types of jewelry: Amethyst, Pearl, Sapphire, Topaz, Diamond, and Peridot. "Throw it around your neck and after doing the spell, it should work." Amazing! Such a thing sounds soooo cool!

"And if this spell works and he never comes back?" Coba suddenly said.

Count on him to be the buzzkill of the party.

Terrakion patted his leg. "It's okay, sonny. All he has to do is re-chant the spell and he'll be right back, don't worry! You're such a worrywart~!" ***SMACK!* **He gave Cobalion a swift slap on the ass. "Hee hee! The lovely girls there will have big, jiggly asses like his!" Cobalion looked down.

"Terrakion?"

"Hm?"

"Run."

And with that, Terrakion blasted off with his life, Coba making chase. Virizion stayed with me, sighing. "Oh those two... Hey, you're not really going to do that wacky spell, are you?" "Of course! Why wouldn't I?!" "Are you even considering the dangers you'll possibly be in?!" "Pfft, like I need to worry. I'm Keldeo, boy!"

I threw the chain around my neck. Beautiful ladies, here I come! I ran over to the pond and was about to do the chant. "Wait! Before you go..." Virizion ran up and hugged me. "You better come back to me safe, sweetheart. Have fun with the girls." He kissed my cheek. I smiled and assured him it'll be alright. He backed up and I began my chant:

_**"Ata kata laka baka shaka uulala, FREINDSHIP! Ata kata laka baka shaka uulala, FREINDSHIP! Ata kata laka baka shaka uulala, FREINDSHIP! SHARE THE MAGIC WITH ME!" **_

...Okay, now what?

"What the hell?!" Nothing even happened! Virizion had a ":O" expression on his face. "Oh, well I guess it didn't work?" "Tch, maaan-" ***bloop* **Suddenly, I was gone. Last thing I heard was Virizion screaming "KELDEO!"

I was floating around in this weird dimension. The design of it... was like that of a 6 year-old girl's imagination; pink and sparkly, gigantic girly things like dolls and makeup accessories and... wooden horses and ponies. "What the hell?" Where was I going? To a harem dream or a little girl's playhouse? Suddenly, I started flying really fast! "WHOOOAAAAAHHHH!"

...

"OOF!" Owch, that hurted! I saw that I was laying in a patch of grass. "Ehh?" I checked my surroundings; trees and actual animals around. It was also a lot of noise, like talking. Also about these animals, they weren't Pokemon; they couldn't had been. "...!" I gasped when I walked out from the field: I saw a town and everyone was just like me: a pony! "Woah! The chain really worked!" I ran out to the open to what I assumed was the square.

**"YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ALL THE SEXY FEMALE PONIES COME TO ME!"**

Everyone stared at me. The mares were so... ooh my god! Beautiful, awesome tattoos on their flanks and best of all, hot, jiggly assess!

"Who the heck is that?"

"Is he a unicorn?"

"Wow, a colt! How rare!"

"Hey, he doesn't have a cutie mark!"

All the ponies gathered around me. They were all so interested in me. Some were staring at my flank. "Umm, yeah?" "Excuse me, but where's your cutie mark?"

"Yeah!"

"Why are you a blank flank?"

Umm, huh? Cutie mark? I'm guessing they mean those tattoos on their flank. "Uhh... what's a cutie mark? Those tattoos on y'all flanks?" ***GASP* **Everyone gasped. "You don't know what a cutie mark is?!" One girl shouted. Everyone started talking in disbelief. Woah. Is it that serious? "Well then, little man! I guess we'll have to tell you! EVERYPONY come on!"

"Woah!" Suddenly this happy cheery music came on!

_**~A cutie mark is a cutsie mark that tells who you are~ **_

_**~It shows the talent you truly and what you always wanted to be~ **_

One mare slapped her flank against mine, a pony with blue and white hair that looked like that Colgate toothpaste!

_**~To not have a cutie mark is a tragic thing indeed~ **_

_**~Having none is a sign that you have no talent, can't you see?~ **_

"Oh..." Wow...cutie marks must really be something important, huh? Then a gray pony with wings came crashing down on me. What a clutz, aaaand WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HER EYES?!

_**~ Cudie marks are da BEEEST~ **_

_**~ Get one like da REEEST!~ **_

They pulled her off me and then everyone sang in a chorus.

_**~CUTIE MARKS, CUTIE MARKS, CUTIE MARKS ARE CUTSIE MARKS THAT TELL WHO YOU ARE~ **_

_**~TO NOT HAVE ONE'S A TRAGIC ONE AS YOU HAVE NONE~  
**_

_**~SOOOO YOUU SHOULD HAAAVE A CUUUTIEEE **_

_**MAAAAAAAAAARK!~ **_

"..." Wow. Talk about Disney. One mare came up to me. "So you see, big guy? Having a cutie mark is very important. It tells who you are!"

"Yeah. I can see. Anyways, I'm not a normal pony like you guys. (sigh) Believe it or not, I'm actually not from this world. I'm from a universe called the Pokemon universe. I'm actually a Pokemon that LOOKS like a pony! Understand?"

"..."

Cue the laughter in 3...2...1.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAA HAAA HAAA HAAAA!"**

Laughter boomed from everyone. "Hey, why are you all laughing?! It's true! See, look at my chai- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

THE CHAIN! ALL OF THE 6 JEWELRY PIECES OF THE SHIT ARE FUCKING GONE!

"Wh-What the?! Where did they..." "Ahaha! You're a funny pony! Well, good luck, "Pokemon," ahahaha!" She and the others parted ways while laughing. Meanwhile, I'm worried like crazy about this: without this, I can't get back to the others! "Ohhh, what do I do?"

_**"...Are you lost, poor child? May I aide you for a while?"**_

"...Huh?" A zebra lady with an African accent (?) came up to me.

_**"Young one, do not fret. Lose nope, not, just yet."**_

Does she always speak in rhymes? Whatever, she sounded and looks very cool! Liking the mohawk of hers. I wanted one, but Coba would always say no! Meanie...

_**"My name is Zecora, a zebra, anymore in Ponyville is none. What is your name, young one?"**_

"My name's Keldeo. I'm a Legendary Pokemon from the Pokemon universe. I did a magic spell and with the aide of this chain, crossed dimensions. ...You can laugh now." However, she didn't and nodded the whole time. No way, she actually believed me?

_**"I see, I see. An interesting story, indeed. I believe you and as I can see, your chain is missing the jewelries to me. That is something that cannot be, so I will tell you how to find them, if you trust me." **_

"Really?! In that case, yeah, I trust you!"

_**"Great, great. Come with me to my house as for what I'll tell you, you surely won't hate."**_

After going through some ominous woods, she took me to her place, which looked like a herbal shop with all the potions and Indian stuff everywhere. We both sat down and she proceeded to show me a hologram of the same exact jewels I'm missing!

_**"Amethyst, Pearl, Sapphire, Topaz, Diamond, and Peridot... these 6 jewels brung together by the golden chain you're wearing is the called The Bearer of Harem Fantasy. You may think it is horrible to lose these, but how to get them back is every man's ecstasy. See, in this universe of mine, the jewels will be all together, nein. They shall be in the hooves of 6 ponies,6 that I know that are very well known around these parts as they have saved the world multiple times with this not being any what I say balonie. If in the way they want you satisfy them, you will receive their bearing gem."**_

"Woah..." So I have to meet 6 famous girl and if I make them happy, get the jewel back? Don't want to really go through all that trouble but I guess I have no choice... "So Zecora, can you tell me the names of this girls?"

**"Certainly." **She pulled up a hologram showing the 6 ponies. She pointed to a goth looking pony that was a unicorn. _**"This one is Twilight Sparkle. A very smart pony, the bookworm indeed, she will give you the amethyst is you seek to her heed." **_

Then she pointed to a pony who is totally pink. _**"This one here is Pinkie Pie. Extremely outgoing with the love of baking and party, the pearl you will receive if she is convinced you are hearty." **_A party girl? Oooh, I'll like her..

Next, she showed me a light blue pony with some unique hair and um... is that a he? Or a she? _**"This ambitious one is Rainbow Dash. A heart of steel, she might be your greatest challenge to please. Just try your hardest to please, and she will give you the sapphire with ease." **_Oh. So that is a girl, huh. Well, she is kind of cute.

4th girl she showed me looked like a cowboy, er, girl. _**"This, young one, is Applejack. She is somebody I'm sure you can relate to. Applejack will give you the topaz if she is satisfied by you." **_No doubt, she was the hottest. Can't wait to meet her.

5th one she showed me was white and fancy looking, reminded me of Virizion. _**"This is Rarity, a girl with a love of fashion. Cope with her wants, and she will give you the diamond, your passion." **_

Last but not least, a pony with long pink hair. _**"This is Fluttershy, a girl that is sweet of heart. If she opens up to you, the peridot, she will part. And so, these are the 6 ponies that you get back your jewel. This should not be too difficult, especially if you do not act like a fool. Go on, Keldeo, and meet these girls. Show them that you can, indeed, rock their world!"**_

"Yeah! You got it!" Ohhh man! 6 beautiful ponies and I get to meet them all! "Whoohoo!" I gave Zecora a big hug and galloped off. Shit, I should have asked where I could find these girls but whatever, it's more fun to find them myself! Beautiful ponies, here I come!~

* * *

_**I have to admit, I'm gonna really enjoy writing this story. The jewels I used are actually some birthstones of a few months. I already know what I'll write about for each girl's chapter, but let me know, who's chapter would you really like to see first: Twilight Sparkle's, Pinkie Pie's, Rainbow Dash's, Applejack's, Rarity's, or Fluttershy's? Let me know in a review and the most voted, I'll do a chapter on that pony first. Well, see ya soon!**_


	2. Muddy Hooves

** The Bearer of Harem Fantasy 2**

**You know, I think I'll do it in the order best pony to me, but still, thanks for the opinions! So, it'll start with Applejack, who holds the topaz. Enjoy!**

* * *

_ Chapter 2: Muddy Hooves_

_**"This, young one, is Applejack. She is somebody I'm sure you can relate to. Applejack will give you the topaz if she is satisfied by you." **_

"Satisfied by me..." I trotted around the town. Most of these ponies were staring at me, probably because I don't have those tattoo things on my flank and that I'm bigger and taller than them. I still don't know where these ponies are, though. "Applejack...Applejack..." All I know about this girl is, she's an orange pony with apple tattoos. Ahh, screw this, I'll just ask this pony. "Excuse me?"

"Hmm, yes?"

"Do you know somebody named Applejack? She's orange with apple tattoos."

"Why of course! She's one of the most know ponies around here! She lives and works at Sweet Apple Acres! It's a huge tree field with a big ol' barn. You shouldn't miss it!"

"Oh, okay. Thanks!" Sweet Apple Acres...just the name of apples makes me want to go there. After, like, forever of actually looking, I find it; a huge field with trees covered in apples. Drool dripped down my wagging tongue. "Sweet, juicy apples, here I come!" I sped down the hill and kicked a tree. The apples came falling down immediately. I caught all three of them in my mouth; 'licious!

"HEY!"

"GYAH!"

This pony came running at me. She was orange with three apples for a- "Ah, you! Aren't you Applejack?" She stopped immediately. Wow...she's really pretty!

"Who in tarnation are you?! What'cha doin' to the trees?!"

"Woah, woah!" She sure is a feisty one. She walked around me, inspecting me, probably surprised at how big I am compared to her.

"W-Well, my name's Keldeo. I'm actually looking for a jewel you're supposed to have. It's an orange jewel; a topaz. Her eyes perked up. "Ahh, so that's what it's called. Ah actually found somethin' like that in the fields earlier. Is this it?" She reached into her hat and showed me: Yup, that was most certainly the jewel! "Alright, thanks for having it!" I reached out to get it, but she swiped it away. "Hold on there, tiger! Ah ain't just gonna GIVE it to ya'! Ah like it, and you like it, so we should compete for it!" Oh yeah, that's right. I have to give them what they want before I receive it. "Alright, what do you want to do?"

She went over to a pool of mud. "Mud wrestlin'! I want ta see who's the stronger pony. Unless, you afraid of gettin' your hooves a lil' dirty?" No way! "Heck no! I'm not scared of no mud! You're on, Jack!" Me and her got in our positions in the mud. We glared each other down. She counted down. "3...2...1...BEGIN!"

She jumped at me. I did a side roll and right before she landed her missed attack, glomped her. "Oof!" She slammed into the mud. I was sitting right on top of her, pinning her down. "Ha!" "Oh no ya' don't! HA!" She did a body flip and now I was slammed against the muddy ground. Damn, she's strong! "Who's on the bottom NOW, sonny?" The bands that held her blonde hair in place snapped, leaving her hair all long and messy. She stared down at me with a confident smile that I found...oddly sexy. She had her hooves pressed against my chest and she was panting. This all looked so suggestive and I was starting to feel weird, s-so ***spring!* **Oh fuck. I started sweating. I gripped her flank with my hooves and started to push her up as much as I could. "G-Get off! I lose, I lose, get off!" I hope she didn't feel my boner between her butt. "Ah, am ah holdin' ya down too tight? Sorry! I'll get of- oh!" Her eyes grew wide and she looked behind her; she could see my boner grinded in between her butt.

"U-um..." Damnit! She just HAD to be so damn hot and give me a fucking hard on! Much to my surprise, she chuckled. "Hooh, well what do we have here?" She stared at it. "For a young boy, you've got a mighty fine part there. Ah guess you're on of ponies that hits puberty quick!" She sat on her knees. "Wh...What are you doing?" "Well, ah just can't let ya walk around with this beast out, now can I? Ah caused it, so ah gotta take responsibility fer m'self." She lifted her tail up and started massaging my cock with her soft butt. "Ah-ahh..." She gave me a naughty look as she clamped her buttcheeks, stroking my cock with her butt now. "Oh-ohh!" She slapped her hips up and down and moved in a fixed speed. I panted and kicked my legs, the pleasure I found this building up more and more. She brought her face down to mine. "Kiss me, sugercube." I willingly did. A strong scent of apples was in her breath.

"Mmm..." I slid my tongue in her mouth. I taste the delicious apple taste of hers. I could hear her slightly moaning while trying to wrestle with my tongue with hers. "Ha-ahh.." I let out a sound due to her increasing her grinding speed and intensity. I could feel sudden wetness splashing against my stomach. I don't know if it was the mud or if she was getting excited too; hopefully the latter. "Hah..." She pulled her head up. "A...Applejack, I-'m cumming!" "Hah...hah...let it out, sugercube!" "Gaa!" I groaned and bucked my hips up. "Ohh~!" Cum shot out of me like a fountain. It covered her back and butt. She flicked her mane. "Mmm, you came a lot, sugercube." She got of me; she was an absolute mess but still very hot.

"Ahh, we should take a bath. Ah can't be buckin' apples in this state. Come on!" "W-Woah!" She dragged me inside her barnhouse. She closed and locked the door as soon as we entered the bathroom. She turned the water on and threw some soap in. While it waited to fill up, she trotted over to me. She caressed my mane with her hoof. "Ah still ain't done with 'cha yet, sugercube." I smirked and slapped her flank. "Didn't claim you was." The tub filled and I hopped in first, throwing the chain off first. The water was the perfect temperature. "Haah.." Applejack took her hat off and hopped on the opposite end. "Before we finish, I want ta clean m'self off first." She told me as she started scrubbing the mess off her. This might take a while and I didn't want to wait that long! So after scrubbing myself off real quick, I snuck over to her and surprised her by wrapping my hooves around her stomach.

"Ahh!? Ah said wait, dangit!" "Fuck that." I, and my buddy down there, did not have the patience to wait for that. "Besides..." I brung my face over her shoulder. "You can't wait anymore either, can you?" I groped her butt. "Your want your ass to be desperately fucked badly, don't you?" I could see her face getting red and she started to pant. "Ah...ah can feel your manhood right against ma butt..." She looked at me with a lust filled face. Come on, Sugercube. Let me ride you." I snicker. "Of course!" I jabbed my dick inside her butt.

"Oohhh! S-Sugercube!" She bucked her hips and pressed her hooves against the tub. Her eyes dazed and she bit a few strands of her mane. She is such a tight fit, I don't think I could even pull it out if I tried! I started thrusting inside her. Her tail splashed against the tub and she shut her eyes tightly. "Haah..sugercube.." She gasped out, moaning pleasurably as I smack her flank a few times. I fucked her harder with each thrust, her voice coming out much more often the more I did. Her asshole was a warm, wet, and tight heaven for my dick. "Haah, K-Keldeo! Pump into me harder, sweetheart!" I nodded and while clenching her, shoved my dick even deeper inside her. "Ahh yes, just like that!" The water in the tub spilled about everywhere. The fast vibration of us made it sound like we were in a roaring tide. Her moans and bursts of pure enjoyment echoed throughout the bathroom.

I let out pants and moans of pleasure myself. I brung my head over to her. I kissed her, instantly tackling her tongue with mine. "Aah..sssuuggcube..." The apple scented breath and tongue of hers was unbearable. I was seconds away from cumming. I moved my mouth from hers. "A...Applejack.." She gave me a smile. "Haah...hah...it's okay, honey. Give me yer milk." I nodded and with a great thrust, shot my load inside of her. "Mmm, that's the stuff~!" I came so much, a lot dripped from her butt even when I took it out. She leaked the remaining cum off my dick.

After cleaning up the bathroom, she decided to see me off outside. "Ah...ah think it's safe ta say you can have this gift back." She gave me the topaz. "Heh heh, alright!" I stuffed it back in it's right place in the chain. "Alright, just five 5 more jewels/ponies to go!" Applejack chuckled and patted my back. "Well, good luck on yer finds, sugercube! You have ma support all the way! S-See ya!" Before she walked away, I pulled her into a quick kiss. "Thanks...sugercube." I winked at her.

* * *

**D'AWW! :D Wasn't that cute? Well, stay around to see who the next pony will be. See ya!**


	3. Creamed Pie

**Bearer of Harem Fantasy 3**

**Here's the pony everypony loves: Pinkie Pie! Enjoy!**

* * *

_ Chapter 3: Creamed Pie_

That Applejack girl...man, was she the best! I'll never forget that moment. "He hee hee..." Now, 5 more ponies to go! _**"This one here is Pinkie Pie. Extremely outgoing with the love of baking and party, the pearl you will receive if she is convinced you are hearty." **_A girl who loves to party...I'll like her! "Pink pony...pink pony... where caaan she beeee-"

"HI! :D"

"Gyah!"

I jump and nearly kicked in reaction. This totally pink pony surprised the shit out me! Wait...pink pony... "Umm, excuse me?" She was cracking up laughing while bouncing all around. "Y-Yo, are you Pi-"

"Pi?" She stopped bouncing. "No, silly! I'm not pi! THIS is Pi!" She pulled out this symbol of pi out of...nowhere? The hell? "That, and 3.14! Along with 159265-" I stuffed my hoof in her mouth. "If you let me FINISH, I was going to ask you are you Pinkie Pie?" "Yeah!"

"AH!" She yelled in my ear right behind me. Wait, what?! Wasn't I just- ohh, forget it. "(groan) Anyways, girl, are you holding a jewel called a pearl?" She took some time to think for a second. "Yeppity deppity, Steppity! _Buuuut_, you HAVE to promise to make some yummy cupcakes with me!" Cupcakes? What?

"And why do I have to?" She giggled in an annoyingly loud voice. "Becauuuuse, silly, it's on;y fair if want the shiny pink ball!" I was going to correct her and say "pearl," but at this point, I don't even care anymore. She. Is. WEIRD. ...And I like it! :D I happily accept. "Okay! Cupcake baking it is! So come on, where's the sho-"

"Here!" Unless I'm on some kind of drug, she hopped up in the air and impossibly able to stay up there. Then she apparently grabbed something and did a slide-door-like action and then poof, a kitchen! "Wh-Wha, h-how did, what just...WAH?" She's cool and all, but my brain is seriously going to explode.

"Okay, now that we're here, let's bake! But first...CHEF HATS!" Getting some out of nowhere (of course), she plops one on her head. Then she runs over to me to try to put it on mine. Unfortunately, I'm too tall. "Bring your head down a little, please?" Wow...I was so close to her face. You know, getting a closer look, she's actually kind of cute. "Guh!" I shake my head and bring it down, trying to hide my red face. She plops the hat on my head and drags me over to the counter. "Heh hee hee! It's so lucky that the shop isn't busy today. It's going to be so much fun baking with a new friend! Err...what is your name?"

"Keldeo."

"Keldeo? Okay! Got it! Anyways, you have any idea how to bake cupcakes?"

"Uh..." No. I'm a Pokemon. Why in the world would I ever NEED to make cupcakes or learn? Though, it'd be mean to tell her that so I just say "no." She chuckled and smacked my back. "Don't be dissapointed about that! I'll teach you, just like I did Applebloom! Okay, here it goes..."

She somehow brought iut everything we needed all with her two hoofs. Wow. She cleared her throat.

_**~All you have to do is add a cup of flour!~**_

_**~Add it to the mix!~**_

I ripped it open and threw the flour in there. Then she threw me some salt.

_**~Now take something a little sweet, not sour!~**_

_**~A bit of salt, just a pinch!~**_

I nodded and threw just a pinch of salt, just like she said. This was actually kind of fun!

_**~Baking these treats is such a cinch!~**_

_**~Add a teaspoon of vanilla!~**_

_**~Add a little more, and you count to four,~**_

_**~And you never get your fill of... ~**_

_**~Cupcakes! So sweet and tasty!~**_

_**~Cupcakes! Don't be too hasty!~**_

_**~Cupcakes! Cupcakes, cupcakes, CUPCAKES!~**_

"YEAH~!" We both laughed as we started at the tasty looking dough. "P-Pinkie...could I have some dough? Pleeeaaase?" She giggled and smacked my back. "Why not? It's only us two eating all this, anyway!" I squealed and stuck my whole tongue in the dough. Then, I slapped it back in my mouth, dough got on some parts of my face. She giggled until she snorted. "O-O-ho ho, silly! You've got dough on your face! Mmmnn~!" She licked my face. "!" Then she licked the dough off the tip of my tongue. My face was just as red as hers as she giggled.

"There! All better! So, how did the dough taste?" "Uhhh, g-g-good!" "Oh, really?!" Pinkie Pie slobbered her tongue with the dough. She giggled while having her tongue out. I suddenly got an idea. I smirked and walked over to her. "Pinkie...you got a little something on you..." I slowly caressed her tongue with mine. "A-ah..." She stood there and let me, even making slow moans while squinting her eyes. I took my tongue out.

Her face was totally red. She backed up a little. "A-Ahh, th-thank you! Eh hee hee heee..." Weird. She's a pretty shy character. I think she likes it. "Woah!" I picked her up an threw her against the wall, sitting on the top of the counter. I climbed up and blocked her way from escaping. "I think I'm in the mood for _pie _right now." Oh sweet lord, that was cheesy. But whatever, it cooed her. I pressed my mouth against hers. "Mmm..." She had soft and sweet tasting lips. I smacked my lips against them a few times while giving them a few licks. "Mmm..." Her moaning sounded surprisingly hot for how she acts.

I brought my hoof down below her: wow, she's wet. Feeling a bit kinky, I spread some dough all over her body. "Woah, what are- o-oh, ohh..." I glided my tongue down and around her chest, giving it little nips here and there. "K-Keldeo..." She was definitly enjoying this. I lapped up the dough on her hindlegs and then turned her to her side. "M-My flank?" "Precisely." I responded, suckling her soft, tender meat. Her big, poofy tail brushed against my leg while her body twitched. "Mmm..." Such a nice, tasty flank: I think she lives up to her name.

"Keldeo..." She stood on her knees and raised her tail up. She spread her flank out, showing me her butt towards me. "Come on, pretty, pretty pwease~?" My erect member should have been apparent. And even not, how could I ever reject that? "Here you go~!" I thrusted my dick in her butt. She let out a gasp and bit her hoof. I wildly bucked her like a wild bull. Being on the counter, her knees bumped against the walls, making the cabinets shake. Her butt is tight, I thought I wouldn't even be able to pull it out. "Mmm, mmm..." Despite me not being gentle, she was still moaning in pleasure, looking at me with nice eyes.

"K-Keldeo! I feel all...weirdy deirdy!" Even in sex, she's weird, but I like it! I repostioned her in the reverse cowgirl, thrusting my dick even further inside her. Her voice came out even louder, now. "H-Holy moly oly! Th-This feels so good!" I gave her tiny bites on her neck. She urged me to do it more, which was delightfully strange.

"Hey, where's that Pinkie Pie?"

Who was that? I stopped immediately when I heard the noise. Somebody was coming into the kitchen. "P-Pinkie Pie? Who is..." Pinkie Pie looked and gasped in worry. "Th-That's Mr. Cake! Ohh, just pretend you'e a doll or something. Cover me!" I turned my front body to face the wall, Pinkie Pie wrapped in my hooves as much as possible. I heard the guy walking around the kitchen, constantly calling her name. Sheesh, go away, already!

"Hmm, that's weird. Where could she be? Cake!" Oh great, now he's going to call someone else? I was getting impatient with not fucking her..."Hmm..." I decided to be bold and slowly, very slowly, continue. "?!" Pinkie hesitated to whisper, "K-Keldeo?! Are you crazy?!" I nodded. "Yep." While him and some woman were chatting over there, I was still doing their daughter (?). "Ahh, Pinkie Pie, f-fuck. I-I'm going to cum!"

I squeezed her real tight as I ejaculated inside her. She held her breath in as much as she could.

"Hmm, I guess she's not here. Let's go, honey."

"Okay."

Shit, NOW they leave? Jeez... "Ahh, Keldeo...that felt better than a never ending party! here, have this shiny thing I was going to use on a cake!" She took the pearl out from her and handed it to me. "Alright! Thanks!" I gave her a hug. "Not sure what you're doing, but I hope I helped! See you later!"

"Yeah, bye!" I said as I trotted off. 2 down, 4 more to go!

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long since the last one. Hopefully it won't happen again. Bye!**


End file.
